The internal resistance of an energy accumulator can be determined in different ways. In the automotive field, it is common to calculate the differential resistance, the zero-phase resistance or the Ohmic resistance and to determine the internal resistance therefrom. One method for ascertaining the differential resistance is described in the laid-open document WO 2006037694 A1.